


Mushrooms

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decide to take a job to climb a mountain and obtain special healing mushrooms. While Lucy is busy grabbing them, Natsu eats a different kind of mushroom. One that gives him a slew of side effects.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 77





	Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be sort of based off that one episode (I can't remember now) about when Natsu ate those mushrooms and essentially got him drunk. I just wanted to play with he idea with hiw he would act around Lucy. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were on yet another job. Traveling up a mountain a few towns away to collect healing mushrooms for a local clinic set in a small town just below the mountain. Taking the job, Lucy expected it to be the easiest job she had ever done. But she underestimated the sheer amount of walking she would have to endure. And the reason she knew the mushrooms weren't at the bottom, was because Natsu and Happy told her.

They had been to this mountain before, when they were away for a year training. Lucy vaguely remembered the story Happy told her about how Natsu acted after eating those mushrooms. But that was a distant memory now. But she did recall the look on Happy's face when he told said story. Though she knew he was exaggerating with his expressions, it was clear he was slightly disturbed by how Natsu acted.

But she had a feeling if she witnessed it with Happy, she would be laughing. She had never in her life saw Natsu remotely drunk. He honestly didn't need alcohol to act like a total moron. But she just really wanted to see what he would be like. What could she say? She was really curious.

"How much farther Natsu?" She whined, stopping to stretch her sore back. Lifting her leg to rub her also sore feet. He turned to her and eyed her slouched form. He scoffed and pointed at her red and seemingly uncomfortable heels. The look on his face told her she was about to get scolded.

"Then why do you wear those stupid shoes, especially when you know you're going to be hiking. Why didn't you put on those boots of yours?" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well you know...boots don't go well with my outfit." He rolled his eyes immediately as the words left her mouth. She frowned and watched as he turned around and began to ignore her. She looked up at Happy. "Can't you just carry me please? We'll get there so much faster that way." Happy took a bite of the fish he was munching on and shook his head. She scoffed and waited for him to swallow so he could reply.

"You're way too heavy Lushi. My arms would fall off before we got to the top." She growled up at the blue cat. She grabbed him by the tail and began to stretch his face.

"Shut up you stupid cat! I'm not heavy!" Natsu laughed in front if her at the sight. She let go of her feline friend and went to catch up with Natsu, though she was still slightly annoyed by the man. She sighed and decided to stop complaining and just follow her two teammates. And thankfully, she didn't have to walk that much farther. In just a couple minutes, they made it close to the top of the mountain.

She followed around the corner of the terrain and found the exact mushrooms she was looking for. Smiling, she grabbed the job paper just to make sure the picture matched what was in front of her. Nodding, she began to stuff the small blue mushrooms into her bag. There was enough to last that clinic for a couple months. And she was getting paid well at the same time, definitely the perfect job.

Then she heard a scream. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see happy slapping different mushrooms out of Natsu's hand. Happy grabbed Natsu by the best and shook him around using his small paws

"Natsu! You moron, don't you remember what happened last time!?"

"Well I thought it wouldn't happen his time. These things are so good." The fire mage chuckled. Happy's jaw was left open as he let go of his vest. Then he teared up and ran into Lucy's chest harshly. Lucy sputtered when the air was knocked out of her by the cat. She rubbed his ears and watched him sob comically.

"He's going to get drunk again, Lucy you gotta save me!" Lucy smiled unbelievably and shook her head. It really couldn't be that bad. This is Natsu were talking about here, he'll probably just get hungry and then eventually fall asleep. Then she paled at a thought. What if he does the exact opposite of what she thought? He goes crazy angry and rampages into town or sets something on fire.

Oh no. She studied the dragon slayer and began to see different signs already. Those mushrooms must kick in fast. He had his head down and was swaying unsteadily. Then he burped, a puff of fire spewing from his mouth. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her face and she set Happy down slowly. He looked up at her curiously.

Happy grabbed her shoe strap and shook his head feverishly. "He was super unpredictable last time. I'm not sure if it's wise to get close to him." The cat whispered. Lucy bent down and ruffled Happy's fur on top of his head.

"It's still Natsu, Happy. I'll be fine." He frowned, not happy about it. But he nodded and stayed back and watched as Lucy stocked up to him. Natsu was currently laughing to himself and off into his own little world. Well, until Lucy planted a hand on his shoulder. Natsu tensed and looked up at her swiftly with a defensive expression on his face.

Lucy gave him a soft understanding smile and wanted to help him stand. Only to fall back down from his dead weight. She rubbed the back of her head and sat down on her knees. She whined about a random pain she felt on the way down, but Natsu wasn't focused on that. He stared closely at Lucy and saw Happy a ways behind her.

"Hey Happy, is-is this uh, Lucy or some kind of angel? I can't tell the difference." Lucy squeaked when hearing his question. She covered her red cheeks and looked back at Happy. The cat had his cheeks puffed his cheeks and held his paws over his mouth. Lucy glared at the blue feline and silently dared him to say something that would embarrass her. He completely ignored her glare and slide his eyes over to Natsu's confused figure.

"Don't you remember, she's your guardian angel!"

"Happy!" The blonde squealed.

Natsu only laughed. "Yeah...I think I remember now. She's always glowing and stuff. And pretty..." he mused with a goofy smile. She clenched her fist and turned her attention back to her partner. But then what he said suddenly struck her. He just called her pretty...and said she glowed when he looked at her.

"Natsu..." she mumbled. "Don't say such embarrassing things. Idiot." Leaning back on the mountain side, he began to giggle uncontrollably. Happy flew up to Lucy and sat next to her.

"He's a lot more tame this time. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten angry yet." Happy hummed at he observed the slayer.

"Let's keep it that way," she looked down at Happy. "By the way, how long does this last usually. I'm sure everyone's different, but how long does it take for Natsu to get back to normal." Happy looked up in thought and crossed his tiny arms.

"Well, when he woke up the next day he was fine. But all during the night, he would mumble the weirdest things or he'd wake up suddenly to laugh for thirty seconds, then go back to sleep." Lucy wondered the kinds of things he said.

"What are the weird things he's say?"

Happy tensed up and looked away from her with a small knowing smile. "Ah, I was sworn to secrecy after I teased him about it that morning. He'd skin me alive if I told you." Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu while he continued to burp and laugh about it. What kinds of embarrassing things did he say that would warrant such a reaction later? She giggled to herself, it was probably some stupid secret he thought was important. Her mind raced with different ideas but they all seemed too farfetched.

"Hey buddy?" Natsu snickered towards Happy. The flying cat looked uo from playing with the grass. Natsu looked absolutely ridiculous with those tired bags under his eyes from the mushrooms. Happy had a feeling those things made people feel heavy.

"Yeah Natsu?" He asked.

"'Member what I said last time this happened. Heh, because I don't. R-Remind me man..." Happy shook his head.

"Lucy's right here you know. You told me to never tell her what you said." Lucy tilted her head to the side. What was so important he couldn't tell his best friend. Did he not trust her. Maybe it was just like she said, super embarrassing. He should know that she wouldn't laugh...too much.

"She is?"

"Yeah we just established that a couple minutes ago."

"Well I'm sure it isn't so bad I can't tell my own best friend. So what is it?"

"Well...you kept bringing up the time you ate a table cloth because you thought it was part of the meal!" Happy lied. He couldn't betray his friend, even if he was asking for what he said before. He isn't in his right mind right now. Natsu narrowed his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"That's it? Ha, I thought it was something way worse, like I confessed that I was in love with her something!" Happy blinked in surprised.

"Natsu you idiot!" The cat yelled. Natsu frowned and gave Happy a weird look until he noticed the blonde in the corner of his eyes. For the first time since he ate those mushrooms, he could feel himself getting pulled back to reality. His eyes widened and he observed as Lucy's face slowly became red. A bright kind of red that colored her whole body.

"Shit." Natsu chuckled. "Ah, whatever. Sober me can worry about it!" He swayed back and forth and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Lucy could tell he wanted to get into a fight. He even showed those signs when he was his normal self. But she couldn't focus on that right now. He just confessed to her! What is she supposed to say when he's back to normal?

Her face burned thinking about his words again. But she couldn't help but feel the happy butterflies swarming in her chest. Yeah, she was in love with the pyro. Hearing him say it back brought a shy smile back to her face. Even if he suffering from the mushroom's side effect.

It came from the heart since he tried to keep it a secret after the last time. She brushed back his bangs and sighed. If only he had the courage to tell her upfront in the first place. She's been hinting at it for a while now. He stared at her blankly, like he was either thinking about everything or about nothing at all. "You know Natsu, I love you too. But we're still discussing this after you get back to normal."

Natsu stood up, bringing her with him. She squeaked and looked up at the mage. He just gave her a face splitting grin, his eyes still droopy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held up his fist while liting it on fire. He cackled loudly and squeezed her. "Ah whatever babe, let's fight!"

"Hell no!"


End file.
